


Spotlight Fight

by KoyukiTan



Series: The Hobby Club [6]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai, Love Live! School Idol Project, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Sibling Rivalry, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiTan/pseuds/KoyukiTan
Summary: Yuuya and friends venture outside of their own grounds and reach out to a school idol group of a neighbouring school who are at risk of being disbanded by their student council. However, this causes sisters Izumi and Maki to have a disagreement, Yoichi and Armin have a conflict on love interests, these jeopardizing both clubs of splitting up!





	1. Chapter 1

When the sun's rays shot through the windows of the school, it sent the entire building to a boil that could only be tamed with AC. But such a thing is a privilege that not everyone could receive, especially people who were on the 3rd floor of the school; student's and teachers alike suffered.

"Ugh...it's so hot in here..." Yoichi said as he sat in front of a tiny fan in the clubroom letting the flowing air directly hit his face, Juuzou fighting for a chance to get some as well.

"It always is this time of year. Especially on the 3rd floor...for some reason the AC doesn't work up here...The council was supposed to get an arrangement to get it fixed at some point." Izumi said as she was working alongside Armin on some unfinished homework. Summer was a few weeks away and The Hobby Club had been rather quiet, they assumed everyone was too hot to create any mischief or deal with their problems.

"Well on the bright side, summer break is a couple of weeks away." Yuuya said as he stopped in the middle of a painting, too hot to have the energy to bother finishing it right now, "Downside...My paint's runny."

"I know, I can't take anymore school work-" Juuzou said as he and Yoichi finally found a rhythm to sway with the fan.

"You don't do any of it anyways! How are you even passing?!" Izumi asked.

"It won't matter anyways, the only reason I'm here is to get a better education," he said, "I'll be an investigator if I pass or not so grades don't matter to me."

"Maybe you should change that attitude...I mean what if you need those marks one day?" while it was true that Juuzou would continue being an investigator no matter what happened in his actual grade score, his friends saw it as being important information that he might need to apply later on.

"Well how about I go out and get everyone some ice cream" Yoichi offered as he got up from the floor, "to take the edge off things."

"That's a good idea!" said Armin

"I could go for something sweet." Added Izumi.

"OHH get me that one with the mixed chocolate and vanilla!" Juuzou called as he took over the fan's airflow. But before Yoichi made his way for the exit, Yuuya decided it would be best of he came along fro an extra hand.

\--

The two cousins walked down the street to the closet convenience store only too see that they were completely sold out of ice cream. Other students must have come down to get some earlier. Still, they went on to the next location to meet with the same outcome, and the one after that!

"I wonder what you got to do to get ice cream on a hot day?" Yoichi joked as he wiped his brow of sweat, "We'll be all over Tokyo at this rate."

"Let's check one more place then call it a day." So the cousins made their way out into the heat again, at least the sun was starting to set a bit now. Once the two boy's made their way to the last closest store they were in luck to see a freezer still full of frozen treats, "Last place we look."

"Oh, little brother?" a familiar voice called from the entrance of the store, Yukimura and her best friend Sena seemed to be on a similar mission, "what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Just getting some ice cream, it seems to be sold out everywhere else. What are you two doing here?"

"Same as you. But I guess our school is a bit closer to here then yours. Lucky us, we didn't have to march all over the place." Sena Kashiwazaki said with a flip of her luxurious, platinum, blonde hair.

"Yeah..."

She was beautiful from head to toe; she was perfect at basically everything in school so she was naturally popular with the guys. Not to mentions she was extremely wealthy. The only flaw she had was her personality; she was a completely narcissistic in Yuuya's opinion. But she seemed to get along well with Yukimura so he ignored her for the most part.

"Hey, why don't you guys come back and hang out at the neighbours club with us? Your ice-cream will melt by the time you get back to Kiyomi." Yukimura offered, "maybe call your other friends to meet us?"

"Hmm...I guess that could work, yeah, lets do that." So Yuuya gave Juuzou a call to tell him and the other two to meet them at Yukimura's school. Yuuya saw this as a chance to make a new connection with another school, while he may have had Yukimura for his sister; otherwise he had no real connection to her school. Making alliances was important, especially with their type of club.

\--

When the four of them arrived at the school, it was already clear at the size difference of the building was quite dramatic. This one was clearly larger then Kiyomi.

"Our club room's behind the church so we'll have to make our way through the school first so go ahead, have some time to be impressed." Sena said proudly. Her dad was the head chairman of the school.

"Well. It's big." the artist said as he pulled at his collar to get some air.

"I've never been in a school like this before." Yoichi said clearly amused. However, as the group proceeded down the way they began to hear music. A piano? Singing?

"You hear that?" Yuuya asked.

"Yeah, sounds like μ's are practicing." Yukimura said as they looked into the music room to see a large group of girls singing with a girl in front who looked like she was conducting on a grand piano. These girls were the school's 'idols' per say; they often performed at events without profit. Although they were extremely talented, lately it seemed like less and less people came to show up to their performances. These were all very dedicated girls and in Yukimura's mind, they deserved more credit, especially since she was close friends with a couple of them.

"STOP, That note isn't a B# it's an A#!" the girl in the front with red hair and purple eyes said in great frustration as she pointed at one of the girls. This was Maki Nishikino; she was the composer of μ's despite her only being a first year.

"I think it sounded fine!" Honoka Kosaka, spoke up with a smile from the front row, she was the actual leader of the group but couldn't compose like Maki.

"HEy! If Maki says work harder, YOU WORK HARDER!" Nico Yazawa said in defense.

"Do you want it good or perfect? There's a reason why we're being shut down if we can't bring funds in for the next concert!" Maki shouted unaware of the others watching; that's when Honoka waved them in.

"Aha...Visitors! Come in," As the two boys walked in, she soon realized who they were, "Wait, Mochizuki and Saotome? You're part of the Hero club right? From Kiyomi high?" She asked as she stepped down from the group to greet them, though the cousins had to look at each other funny at her statement.

"Hero club? It's the Hobby Club and we're no hero's." Yuuya said leaving Honoka confused.

"Not hero's? Then what's all the talk about you saving everyone at the volleyball game? You're kinda a big deal."

"Really?"

"Hey! Yukimura you never said anything about that to us!" Nico shouted as she stood beside the light brown haired girl, "Like...Mochizuki as in YOUR BROTHER."

"Well I didn't think it was say..."

"I wonder about you sometimes...But wait, isn't your older sister part of the Hobby Club too, Maki?" Nico asked her friend who stuck her nose up.

"Yes she is. But it's not like she's important...she can't help our group from being disbanded." She huffed as she gave a glare at Yuuya.

"Disbanded? Why?" Sena and Yukimura gave each other a look of concern, why on earth would the club be shutting down?

"Wait, what's going on?" Yoichi asked as the 7 other club members exchanged glances. Finally, Nozomi spoke up from the back.

"Our student council president says that our club is getting in the way of funds...he said he'd change his mind if we were to host another concert and bring in funds for the school..." so even the high class schools depended on money income from clubs in order to be able to run them.

"Wait...Jean was his name right?" The Sena asked, a look of disgust on her face "I told daddy he was a bad person."

"Yes and because of his competence we're stuck on a thin wire!" Maki said pointing fingers at Sena who didn't seem threatened.

"Now now Maki, It's not anyone's fault." Honoka said as she pushed her friend back. That's when Yuuya came up with an idea, though he wasn't sure they'd approve.

"How about me and the rest of my club help yours and get those funds in to keep your club in action?"

"What?"

"I'm sure Yoichi is up to getting the word out about the concert, I'd be happy to help with stage setup and whatever else, Armin probably knows all about lights and effects, Juuzou...Well...we can find something for him to do and Izumi is a great organizer-"

"No, I don't want my sister to get involved!" Maki aimed her conductor's stick inches away from Yuuya's face.

"Hold on, I think that would be a great idea! Maybe if we choreograph some new dances and Maki writes some amazing new songs, our teamwork will be the talk of the school for months! And with your popularity inside and out of the school, everyone will want to come see...Alright We're in!" Honoka exclaimed as she held out a hand to Yuuya, too which he gave a firm shake too. Now he just hoped that the rest of his club was up to the task, especially since the ice creams had already melted.

\--

"Help the Idol Study Club?" Armin asked as he and the others were followed up with the current situation.

"Yep, me and Honoka agreed that it'd benefit both clubs. Besides, It's not like anything else is stopping us." Yuuya reminded, even if it were troublesome in the heat.

"I guess.” Juuzou said as he drank the melted ice cream out of one of the bags.

"Maybe a before-summer-break concert could be something fun...Yeah you know what I think I’ll give it a go!” Armin agreed as he high fived Juuzou sitting beside him. Looked like everyone was on board except for Izumi.

"No I won't do it." She said plainly, "I refuse to work with my sister." That's when Yoichi stepped in,

"But Izumi-chan, we need your-"

"Yuuya, you don’t understand what it’s like working with Maki as a sibling…Besides there will be 15 of you working, you don't need me." In all honesty Yuuya wanted to protest her statement but he knew going against Izumi when she was in a fowl mood was a bad idea, but she always became very stubborn when it came down to her siblings. She'd constantly argue with them and just never seemed to get along. But still, the five of them had started as a group of five therefore they’d stay a group of five.

"No Izumi, we do everything together as a group. If one person isn’t there then that’s one less mind we have. We can't do it without you..." Yuuya stood firmly in front of her to block her way to the exit, "After all, who'd keep us in check?" that made her smile a little, even laugh.

"I guess I can't let you boys make fools of yourselves...Okay...As long as I don't have to work beside Maki." She was frustrated with herself already, why did Yuuya have to convince her every time?

"Great. How about we meet at the Idol Study club's room tomorrow morning?"

\--

Everyone arrived early to get started. The commute to the other school was long but no one really minded that much.

"Good Morning!" Honoka welcomed everyone into the tight clubroom. Sena and Yukimura were there too.

The room actually wasn’t as small as it looked, it was actually a decent size if not for the shelves of merchandise that Nico had in order to ‘inspire’.

\--

As they took seats around table to begin tossing out their ideas. Maki was sitting directly across from her sister and was giving a dirty glare in which Izumi easily did in return. Everyone else in the room could sense the tension between them though they all kept their hands in their pockets.

"Alright, our past concerts have all been successful among the student body, but for some reason our popularity seems to be dropping dramatically. The source is unknown but all I know is that we have to step up our game." Umi, a shy girl with a strong head commented as she arose from the table, not much longer, Armin followed.

"Last night, I did some deep research in the actor polls, which can be assumed it will work for idols too. What you have to look into is theme and what people want. That's what brings in a crowd."

"Makes sense...anyone have any ideas to throw out?" Umi asked the faces in the room, that's Nico rose from her seat with a cheeky grin.

"Obviously the people want to see something new and interesting. The past is the past, it’s no longer desired so why not Nico-Nico-Nii! Because Nico Yazawa is sure to bring in the fans and the cash."

“Please, if anyone should be paying to see anyone it should be me.” Sena scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

“Hey! Just because you have big boobs doesn’t mean you can pounce around like-“

“The queen I am?”

It was little arguments like this Yuuya had to wonder why his selfless sister was hanging around girls like them. Sighing, Izumi decided it was time that she took part in the conversation before they went completely off topic.

"I also did some research last night. I think we should do something about romance and a little less on summer.”

This was an idea that was brought up to μ's before, but none of them knew how to begin as none of them had the experience to inspire them. Well, not admitted.

“And how do you expect us to do that? Does anyone in this room know anything about romance songs?” Maki wasn’t even trying to turn down the offer; she really didn’t know anything and none of her idol friends did either.

“Well…Romance is a feeling…isn’t it?” Yoichi said as his cheeks began to get pink, “Like you don’t know how to feel anyways. It’s just a combination of everything…”

“Yeah that’s true,” Armin added, “Like it’s just…there and you know it.”  
Izumi gave her signature glare to the two boys,

“Are you saying you two know about romance?”

“Well…Kind of.” Yoichi couldn’t tell her he had romantic feelings for her, but she seemed to buy into it anyways.

“I guess Yoichi and Armin will be the one’s giving us the tips.”

"Well I may not know about love but I could make some really cute outfits inspired by it." Kotori chimed in; so did everyone else; that single idea seemed to be a success around everyone. That's when Nozomi elbowed Maki.

"Hey, your sister's going to be a big help don't you think?" Inside, that brought Maki to a simmer, her sister getting credit in her own club.

\--

Once the meeting ended and everyone was making their way for the auditorium to begin preparations and set up plans, Yoichi and Armin held back for a minute.

“Sorry to ask but…Do you by chance have a crush on anyone?” Yoichi asked the blonde who seemed to be a little embarrassed.

“I do. Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Who is it?”  
“I asked you first.”

Apparently there was something going on, but both boys were unsure of how to explain.  
“Okay okay, promise not to say anything?” Armin checked over his shoulder to make sure that they were alone. His friend swore he wouldn’t say anything, “I have a crush on Izumi.”

As soon as the blonde said that, Yoichi’s heart felt like it fell into his stomach and his face lost color…they were in love with the same girl…how could this be?

“Earth to Yoichi.” Armin had to wake him from his sudden gaze into the distance, “So…who are you interested in?”  
“Me?” how could he say it now? Yoichi was never the one to come between people and their desires…but now he was tempted to. Right now, he had to internally fight with Gekkoin for desire, “I’m…in love with…Kotori?” In all honesty, he only said her name because it was the first one that popped in his head.

“Kotori? Love at first sight kinda thing huh? Well, you’ll have plenty of time to try and flirt with her during the set up.” Now Yoichi didn’t know what made him queasy, the fact that his best friend was in love with his real crush or that he lied to his best friend over a fake one. With a smile, Armin promised to keep their conversation just between them…but how long could Yoichi keep such a lie?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin confronts Yoichi and Kotori about his so called 'crush', but ends up getting into an argument with Yoichi in which he confesses something that could end up ruining their friendship forever.

For the next few days, the two clubs from two different schools had been working hard to make this concert a success. Yuuya and Armin teamed up back stage to help with effect prep and often over viewed the dances to make sure they were accurate from every point of view.

Umi had them all working extra hard this time; μ's were practicing every moment they got, wither it be training vocals or the routines.

Juuzou and Honoka had been working on posters and handing out flyers to get everyone's attention about the upcoming event, so far they'd received positive outlooks from the people who'd taken them.

Yoichi had been filling in the gaps wherever he was needed, either it be overhearing Maki's tunes or just being an errand boy he was okay wherever he was placed. That was unless he had to work with Kotori. Ever since he told Armin about his so called 'crush' on her he had been avoiding her...mostly because Armin would give him a smug look or a thumbs up whenever they got close. But that wasn't all, it appeared that Izumi had been playing coy around Armin swell which hurt him whenever he caught a glimpse of it. Although the situation should have been easy to deal with, it got worse whenever Kotori asked him why he was in such a rush to get onto the next project. Currently, the two were hanging up the costumes back stage, Izumi had requested them to go in 'size and colour'.

"Are you okay, Yoichi? You seem anxious." Naturally considerate, she couldn't help but worry about how he was doing, especially considering he was now even avoiding eye contact. 

"M-Me? Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She tried her best to get in line of vision but he kept looking off somewhere else in the room, anywhere that wasn't Kotori, "Is it...me?"

"Haha, of course it is." a voice rang in through the back curtain, "But don't worry, it's all good." Armin and Yuuya had come to fetch a colour shade for one of the lights but had apparently walked in on this instead. But Yoichi's stomach started to churn, if Armin spilled the fake news about Kotori, he'd have to explain himself and that would lead to more complications.

"Wait-"

"Oh? What is it?" Kotori's attention seemed to be Yoichi, but Armin seemed to be doing all the talking, he even put his hand on Yoichi's shoulder. 

"You've got a secret admirer here, right Yoichi?" Instantly, his cheeks started to burn, and not in the cute way that most people do when they're flustered. But it seemed like her cheeks were doing that. 

"Wait what's going on?" Yuuya asked, Armin let out a chuckle,

"A little while back Yoichi told me that he had some feelings for Kotori. Though I guess he needed a push in the right direction, aren't I right?" Right now, he was cornered, he had to speak up or forever live with the consequence of leading on Kotori with the wrong feelings. 

"Hold on everyone." it was a bold move for him to shrug off the people around him, especially his friends, "Look, you've got the wrong idea, I'm not in love with Kotori..."

The back room was quiet, the only sounds were that of the foot steps of the other's practicing on stage.

And in an instant, Yoichi's aura seemed to do a complete 180.

The blonde questioned him,

"What are you talking about? You told me directly that you liked Kotori."

"That was a lie!" He didn't even mean to shout like he did, but he was so annoyed with the way Armin had been treating him the last few days...not to mention seeing him get closer to Izumi also had an effect on his sinking heart, "I never had feelings for Kotori."

"Then...why-?"

"Because I love Izumi!" Yoichi lifted his head and to the rest of them, it was like he was replaced by someone else, "I didn't want to say it because you said you liked her too! I was trying to be considerate for you...But I didn't expect this, any of this. I didn't think you'd support me with a fake crush so much and I didn't know that Izumi liked you too..." But it was taking everything in him not to cry. 

"Well...You could have just told me you know." 

"NO I COULDN'T! You're my best friend, Armin...I didn't want to let a girl get between us. Looks like it's too late for that now." 

No one knew what to say, what could they say. Armin was part of the quarrel but had no agreement, Kotori was on the verge of tears herself, and Yuuya was only a bystander and he knew better then to get involved in something like this, especially since they were some of his best friends...But then again that was a reason to get involved especially because he didn't want to start seeing fists fly. 

"Now come on guys, can't we work this out in a more...mature manner?" 

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two other boy's shouted in unison making this a Que. for Kotori to run out from behind the curtain in tears. 

"SO you figured that lying would be the better solution!?"

"What else was I going to do? I wasn't exactly going to cheer you on! 'Go Armin, go get married to Izumi'."

The artist wanted to run out of the room to go check on the others, but he felt almost as if he was part of this with them. Luckily for him, Juuzou had popped behind the curtain,

"Yuu- whoa what's going on?"

"A...disagreement."

Yuuya looked over at his own best friend with concern, neither Yoichi or Armin were known for yelling or arguing like this. They were both usually so collected and calm about things...it was best to hope Izumi didn't stop in to check in on them. But even with their minds trying to find something other to think about other then the argument going on in front of them, it looked like Yuuya and Juuzou were stuck till the end of it. But it's what Armin finally said that Made Yoichi want to throw up. 

"Guess what Yoichi, Izumi and I are together!"

"..." the four boys stood in the room similar to that of a triangle. Yuuya and Juuzou at the top with Armin and Yoichi at the two other bottom corners. However, it seemed like cousin Yoichi had nothing left to yell, instead he just lowered his head and but his lower lip to keep it from quivering.

"WAit- how long have you two?!" the stitched boy's head darted back and fourth trying to figure out how Armin's statement fit in to the problem. 

"I guess that's karma for you...If you'd just told me that you-"

"Shut up Armin..." it was clear that the fight had broken Yoichi in half and could no longer stay in the same room with anyone right now. He pushed his way past the blond and the other two boys in more then less of a run, 

"Wait! Yoichi!" Yuuya tried to reach out to him but stopped himself. Of all the times there had to be a disagreement. If it wasn't Maki and Izumi who were upset with one another, it was Yoichi and Armin.

'I just hope this isn't a sign to stop.'

\--

Yuuya explained the situation to the others of what had happened to Kotori, Yoichi and Armin who'd all vanished from auditorium in a rush.

"Poor Kotori..." Honoka sighed,

"That's what you get for getting your heart set on guys. They're nothing but trouble." Nico huffed,

In the back, Izumi clutched onto her clipboard, was this all her fault...?

"I guess you went and done it." Maki said as she spun some of her hair between her fingers, "Just had to hook up with the eye brow kid behind everyone's backs."

"It wasn't like that..." Izumi mumbled but not loud enough for Maki to hear. 

"Hey now, it's not Izumi's fault." Yuuya said as he stood between the sisters, 

"That's right," added Nozomi, "no one's to blame for what happened...but there's no changing from what occurred."

In the end, everyone decide it would be best to continue on with work and practice as they were on a time crunch and had little time to waist. Except for one adjustment. 

They'd send out three people to speak with the one's missing. 

Yuuya was in charge of Armin,

Yukimura was to see Yoichi, 

and Juuzou was to see Kotori.

How this was going to workout was unknown.

\-- 

"1 2 3 4, and yes, 2 3 4.." Umi clapped as the girls practiced their final dances on the stage as Izumi went to check in with Sena and Maki who were working on the songs together in the music room. Even from outside of the door she could hear them playing on the keys. But it was no surprise that these two got along, after all they were some of Yukimura's best friends. 

Knocking on the door, Izumi stepped in...but it appeared that Maki was the only one in the room at the moment.

"Everything okay in here?" But she didn't receive a reply, instead Maki continued to keep her attention on the keys...But with they way things were already going that day Izumi wasn't in the mood to be ignored, "Hey, earth to Maki?"

"What I heard you!" the red head grunted as she slammed her hands on the keys making some demented chord.

"Don't have to be like that..." Her sister said as she proceed to write something down on her clip board. Now the room was quiet, the only sound was the pen scribbling. 

"So...What happened with you and...Armin and Yoichi?"

Izumi didn't answer,

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You don't know?"

"No...I don't know..." Izumi sighed as she placed down her board on top of the piano and leaned back on it slightly, her gaze to the ceiling. 

~~

What happened? Well to it was kinda sudden really. 

A few days ago when we finished for the night...I asked him if he could help me with some homework. So we ended up going to the library by his place and stayed until it closed. Nothing seemed out of the norm but we had fun I suppose, we ended up taking more then actually studying. But then, when he walked me home that night...

"Thanks for helping me study, I'm telling you it would be so much easier to understand if Mr. Ichinose would actually show up to class to teach." The auburn haired girl had a hard time from not laughing at her own remark and Armin couldn't help but laugh with her. 

"I agree...I wonder where he goes? Actually I wonder how he keeps his job." seeing that they were having such a good time together alone right now...perhaps he should snag this opportunity to confess to her. 

"Ah, Thanks for walking me back, see you-"

"Izumi! Wait." Before she could go inside she felt the blond grab her hand and hold her for a moment, "There's something I want to...tell you." But his blue eyes struggled looking into her brown ones, he must've been anxious and who could blame him? But Armin had to say this now or he may never get another chance. "Izumi I-" But before he could say anything else, he felt a pair of lips on his own. 

The kiss wasn't long, but it was really nice and by the time she pulled away she had her hands on her hips. 

"Geez Armin you can give a speech like no one's business but you can't confess to me without being awkward? Unbelievable." However she may teased him, Armin still found her to being extremely powerful and bold at that moment, strong enough to take on the world. That's what he loved about her.

~~

"So that's how that played out then? Huh." 

"You sound surprised?" Izumi raised a brow,

"I don't know...you just...I didn't think you liked him that way."

"To be honest...I didn't either. But Armin is so sweet and he's smart too."

Maki closed the lid of the piano and leaded her elbow on it, she just couldn't see her sister with him. She'd admit, she was also fond of Armin, she'd grown fond of all four of those boys...But how did Yoichi get tied into this?

"But did you actually consider the feelings of your club mates when you two came to that conclusion?"

"Huh?"

"Well..." Maki didn't think she actually had to explain herself, "If it was me, I would have asked my friends before jumping into something like that...especially since you're both in the same club...will this ruin your relationships with the others? Yoichi?"

"Are you saying that you don't like me with Armin?" Izumi felt the need to get defensive as she felt that she was being targeted by her sister again, "Is it?"

"Hey don't assume!"

"Maki I- Oh...Izumi?" Sena had slid open the music room door with a stack full of CDs, apparently they were going to use these for inspiration. the red head got up from the bench to help her friend carry in half the stack and asked her for her opinion,

"Sena, if you were to go out with someone, would you ask your friends first?"

"Well Duh! I mean, I shouldn't have to as I know I'll pick the right guy anyways but yes I'd still ask you and Yukimura."

"Look I don't need my younger sister telling me what to do with my love life so if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Rin and Hanayo who are working with the costumes." And with a large stride to her step, Izumi left the room in a huff. Still Maki couldn't help but sigh, 

"Honestly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Will the show go on? Will the clubs be able to go on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are made and issues are addressed; the show will go on! However, while all things may seem to be put into place, the school idol group makes an announcement that is sure to shock the entirety of the crowd. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Furuta manages to scoop up a new recruit.

Maki and Izumi came from a wealthy family. Although they weren't exactly rich as a family.

Their father, a pristine doctor was away most of the year for business. Along side that he was also in charge of their local owned hospital in the city. 

Their mother, a working nurse at the hospital, was home more so then her husband often came home late into the night.

Their older brother, a talented musician, was also away most of the time for band trips or late and early practices. 

Now just because they were away from each other didn't mean that the family didn't love each other, they just never had time to be with one another for very long and in the end, Maki and Izumi were the one's who bore the neglect the most. That's why they were glad to be in time-consuming clubs as it gave them something to do, people to be with while they waited for the return of their family members. 

But this didn't knock out high expectations for them as well. 

Maki might've been the youngest sibling, but she was expected to take over the family business and become a doctor to work at their hospital. With this, she was almost always putting her studies first and her music career second. Though after joining μ's, She found herself having a hard time balancing the two subjects at first but soon found herself a rhythm where she could focus and have fun. As for Izumi, she became the student council president and was planing on going to Kamii University when she graduated, nothing below high standards. Though what she wanted to do was still a blur. She knew it bothered her parents that she chose to hang around an average club instead of keep her role as president which she already fought tooth and nail to have. 

But she over looked it, there was no use getting flustered about it now. She didn't want to be the president...she wanted to be with her friends like Maki and her brother could be. Sure being president would have given her a better image of herself for when she would do the collage entrance exams...but what good would it really do if she waisted the rest of her time in high school unhappy?

\--

Yuuya wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Armin...what could he say?

'Hey, how about you break up with your girlfriend so things can go back to normal?' 

No- he couldn't do that! It wasn't his say on the choices his friends made in their love lives. But he had to do something that could help the situation...

Outside the front door, Yuuya gave a gentle knock to which the door opened only seconds after by a pretty girl who looked extremely like Armin,

"Oh! Yuuya?" 

"Hey, Christa...is Armin here?" 

Christa, Armin's sister, gave a soft smile, though her eyes looked sad. She must've sensed there was something seriously wrong with her brother but he was probably keeping it to himself.

"Yeah...You know what's going on with him? He hasn't told me anything..."

"Well actually I'm not entirely sure myself.." Christa welcomed him inside and went to prepare some tea to give the two boys some time to talk.

Armin's room was on the second level of a small duplex and now that Yuuya was standing outside the room, he felt even more unsure of how he was going to approach this.

'I have to try. I can't have my friends fighting forever' he thought to himself as he lightly knocked on the surface, "Hey Armin, it's Yuuya. May I come in for a bit."

"Yuuya...? Sure." While he might have been expecting his blond friend to be curled up in blankets reading a book, he found him curled up on the bed under the blankets completely. Around him laid books of old romance mangas; something Armin never read.

"Alright what's going on?" Yuuya flipped the blanket off his friend in a whip sending the shoji mangas flying across the room reviling Armin who'd pulled another pink blanket over his head to cower under, his eyes were red and puffy...Was he crying? Okay so maybe this wasn't the right approach. Sighing, the artist took a seat on the floor and scratched the back of his head,

"Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Armin let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, though it's not like it would make a difference.

"Yuuya..if you were me..what would you do if you loved two people..but didn't know how to please one?" 

\--

"I see..." Yoichi had already finished explaining to Yukimura about what happened between him and Armin. She didn't seem to worried about the situation now that she had an understanding of what was going on, but still he was in a pickle and one that she was familiar with more or less. "Say, I had something similar happen to me before."

"You did...?" Yoichi asked as he emerged from under the pile of pizza boxes, "When..?"

"Pretty recently actually." She smiled a little in thought, collecting herself as in to decide of how to word the story, "You see...I'm not the only one who liked Anieki- I mean...Kodaka...and I was up against some of my friends at one point. Sena was actually his betrothed."

"But she's one of your best friends..."

"Not always...You see, one of our other club members, Yozora, also liked him which made things even more completed...I didn't want to create enemies out of my friends but I knew I couldn't hold back my feelings. So...I decided to confront Sena about how I felt about him."

"Why...would you tell your friend that...? Especially when she was going to marry him..."

Yukimura glanced down at her little cousin thoughtfully,

"Well...If Sena was my friend, I knew she'd understand. But if she didn't then I'd respect that...But in my case, she didn't come to terms with it right away and actually didn't like me for a long time afterwords...But then one day, she approached me saying that she didn't have feelings for Kodaka anymore and that she didn't like him the same way romantically as she did as only a friend. Of course...I still didn't jump into it as a true man would be respectful for the both of them for a while before speaking. But then one night, when I was anticipating the return of my parents from a mission, Kodaka waited by my side the entire time, making sure I was okay. That's when I spoke out my feelings to him. Even after that, Sena thanked me for waiting to see what happened and...we just clicked from there and we've been close ever since."

For a moment, Yoichi couldn't really understand the moral of his cousin's story...was he supposed to wait for Armin and Izumi to break up before he made a move? What if they never did...? Did that mean he'd never retain a friendship with Armin?

"But Yukimura...Armin's my best friend...and I'm in love with Izumi...I don't think I could stomach seeing them together..." 

"That's not it. What I'm saying is...try talking with him and clear things up. Perhaps if you guys talk it out one on one you'll both have a better understanding." Yoichi considered his options. Of course, right now he wasn't exactly in the mood to speak with Armin after everything that had happened, but he also didn't want to leave the club because of this or loose his friendship with his best friend forever. Perhaps he'd have to put his stubbornness aside. 

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

\--

With the two boys being felt with in a mature manner, Juuzou wasn't quite sure why he was selected to speak with Kotori of all people.

"So, what's got you down about Armin and Yoichi?" The stitched boy asked as he was handed a cup of tea to which he drank sparingly. Now, Juuzou wasn't there the entire time to witness what happened backstage and only got bits and pieces he received from Yuuya. But for Kotori, the experience was more of a let down then a heart break. 

"Well...You see I..." She sat across from him with her hands in her lap, but she was fidgeting a bit, "I was...kind of happy when Armin said Yoichi had a crush on me..."

"Wait- did you?" but before he could ask further, she started waving her hands in the air frantically as her face started to flush a light shade of pink.

"I-It's not like that! I mean...I didn't have a crush on him exactly."

"Exactly?"

"I...I was just really happy to hear that someone actually liked me is all. I don't have feelings for Yoichi or anything like that...I mean he's a sweet guy and all...but my heart doesn't flutter for him...I guess I was just a little sad to know those feelings weren't real...then again, I've never been in love so I don't know."

"Oh so you're like me." the stitched boy scoffed as he stood up on the couch, "I haven't been in love either!"

"Really...?"

"Pssh nah, I've never loved anyone in my life...well except for Shinohara, Yuuya, Armin, Yoichi, and I guess Izumi too...but a different kind of love."

"Yeah, same with me and my friends. I love them like a family."

"Family..huh, I never thought about it that way. I guess friends are like a family huh?" Juuzou only mumbled out the last bit to himself, he'd never actually taken the time to consider his friends like family before. He'd never had any past experience with being in a family but if this was like a family, he had a good one. 

"But, anyways Juuzou..." Kotori said shyly, "What do you think I should do? I feel so embarrassed to face them again." For a moment the room was quiet, but it appeared like Juuzou was thinking (or pretending to look like he was).

"Well if I were you," He started as he jumped off the couch and approached her in front and took a seat on the ground, "I'd go back. I mean, you have your friends counting on you and if I know my friends, and I'm pretty sure I do, they won't even second guess it."

For a moment, Kotori seemed thoughtful. If she went back, she'd have to face Yoichi again...but if she didn't, her idol group may fall apart...what was more important to her? Her selfishness to stay back or her willingness to see this through to the end?

\--

The day of the concert had arrived. 

All in all, preparations went on as usual and the set up was complete and the idols were ready to perform. The songs and chores were met and costumes lines up the dressing rooms in racks that were neatly organized. But yet, there was still a aura roaming around the stage, tension still filing the empty space. 

In the hall way, Yoichi stood by a vending machine waiting for Armin to arrive as the two decided to get together to talk things over one on one. With his gaze out the nearby window and his hands in his pockets, the brown haired boy wasn't sure how things were going to work out between them, all he knew was that no matter how their conversation ended today he was not going to abandon the club and he was not going to stop caring about Armin. 

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Armin said as he jogged down the hall to meet up with him, slightly out of breath, "Had to finish something..."

"That's fine. Let's head this way." he replied with a smile as he pointed down to the doors that lead to the back corridor. 

The two boys talked over everything that lead up to the argument, their lies and all. Of course, it was hard for both of them to admit their faults but they did so proudly as they knew that hiding the truth only got them into unnecessary trouble. Yoichi confessed that he held back his feelings for Izumi because he didn't want to get in the way of his friend's feelings and happiness, only to have Armin say he would have done the same thing. He was no longer upset to know that Yoichi had these feelings for Izumi because if it had been Yoichi to have confessed first he would have said the same thing, made a lie so that he could pursue in his happiness. 

"Still...I feel terrible for the way I yelled at you like that. I didn't have the right..." Yoichi sighed as they made their way back inside from their walk. But the blond shook his head,

"It's not your fault, we were both to blame. I got too carried away with trying to get you with Kotori that I didn't consider how you were feeling...I didn't take a moment to put myself in your shoes."

Neither of them did at the time

But now that they were able to recognize their mistakes, they knew that they would not repeat what happened that day ever again.

"So...Can we be...Best friends again?" Armin asked 

"Again? I didn't think we stopped." they shared a quick laugh and smacked each other on the shoulders, but Armin brought up one last thing before ether were to return to the auditorium.

"Hey and just so you know...I broke up with Izumi."

"W-What why?" Yoichi's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you did that because of me?!"

"Pals before gals." he said sheepishly

"Armin..."

"No...Actually she broke up with me. We ended on good terms for our short relationship but she just said she wasn't ready to commit to a boyfriend just yet." Even though he was sad that his chance with her was over, Armin knew that he didn't have to worry because he'd still get to cherish her in their club as a friend. If she was happy, he could be happy too. 

"Well...Even if that is the case. I'll still hold back regardless." Now Yoichi understood where Yukimura was coming from when she told her story, things would fall into place if they were meant to be but he wouldn't risk his friendship with Armin again. 

"Thanks man." It was then as they approached the doors that they saw how many people were waiting to get inside. It seems that word got out rather well. "But we better get back, I need to prep the lights."

\--

"Okay everyone, hustle hustle we have exactly five minutes until show time!" Umi said as she rushed back stage and fumbled to collect her costume but she appeared to be the only one who was seriously worried. 

"It's okay Umi," Honoka said as she stepped out from a small dressing space, "We're all here and every things been set up properly...we're okay!"

"Don't you dare jinx it!"

Everyone couldn't help but let out a little laugh, most likely to keep that state of calmness in tact. However in the corner of her eye, Maki could see that there was a piece of her costume that wasn't done up in the back and struggled to reach it. 

"Need a hand...?" her sister, Izumi, asked as she came up from the side, clearly a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I suppose..." Of course Maki was not usually one to give in so fast, especially after the disagreement they had not too long ago, but they were on a time crunch and she needed to be on point with her look. 

In one of the small changing room, Izumi fiddled with the back straps trying to tighten them properly. However, Maki could feel her sister's fingers struggling against her back and she knew something was off about her. 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me...You answered that too quickly." and in a moment, the auburn haired girl pulled on the straps so tight she made Maki wheeze. Was it just something sister's did? They always knew everything about one another? If that was the case Maki read her like a book..Then again Izumi wasn't good at acting. 

"Well..." Indeed there was something wrong. However, she could just hear Maki say 'I told you so' over and over again in her mind. But maybe she needed to hear it, she was foolish for rushing into things, "I broke up with Armin."

"You broke up with him?" the redhead actually sounded surprised, if anything she thought he would have cut the ties, "What made you decide that? Was it me?" she turned her body around to see that Izumi was trying her hardest not to show any emotion, her face was cross like she was wanting to yell at someone.

"It wasn't you exactly...It's just after everything that happened...I realized that what I did was selfish...Not to mention that it would create awkwardness in the club."

"Is that what you told him?"

"No. I just told him that I wasn't ready to date anyone yet..." They stood in silence for a few seconds, what was Maki supposed to say back? She wasn't going to rub it in her face...But she also wasn't good with words when it came to this stuff. So instead of speaking, she decided that the best course of action would be through her actions and carefully put her arms around her older sister. This defiantly got Izumi off guard as she stood there wide eyed and stiff. However she couldn't stay that way very long before giving in and returning the hug; there was no tears, but her voice trembled, " I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you the other day."

"It's fine, we all go up and down. I should be thanking you too I guess...You really helped my club too...Are we okay?"

Izumi chuckled, 

"Of course we are. We're sisters, it's our job to disagree with each other." 

"Maki come on, it's going to start!" Hanayo popped her head inside of the small room, "Come one come on!"

But before Maki left, se turned around to look at Izumi again who seemed to be okay again, 

"Go shine, little sister."

\--

"I hope you'll forgive us." Yoichi and Armin both had their heads to the floor as they stood in front of Kotori who was trying to get on stage in time. 

"It's okay you guys, There's nothing to forgive it was just a misunderstanding." waving her hands in the air with an embarrassed glance.

"But we still feel bad about all this," Armin said with his head still on the floor, "Anyway we can make it up to you?"

"Please don't...It's okay. If you really make it up to me..umm..Just stay friends okay?"

"KOTORI!" Umi yelled from her position.

"R-Right!" With that the young idol took off to the stage and the two boys rushed off to their positions. They already made that contract that they'd be friends no matter what happened. After all, if they didn't have one another what would they have but an empty heart. 

\--

From behind the curtain itself, Yuuya, Juuzou, Izumi, Yukimura and Sena watched as Muse performed on the stage. Each song was perfect and the dances seemed to be on time with every beat. Then there was Armin and Yoichi from up high controlling the stage lights and music, everything was working out as planned. Everyone in the audience seemed to enjoy it too as they were all out of their seats and swaying glowing sticks in the air, even Juuzou back stage was doing so.

When they finished their final song of the night, Maki took spotlight for a bit to make an announcement,

"How was the concert everyone?"

Cheers filled the room, 

"Well, we're all glad to be here again. Though we wouldn't be if not for a group of individuals who made this all possible for us. We had a guest group from Kiyomi high help us. Please, come on out!"

Back stage, Yuuya's eyes nearly popped out of his head when they were asked to come on the stage with them, but the group of girls kept waving them them out so they had no choice but to oblige. Shyly, Yuuya walked out first followed by eccentric Juuzou and calm Izumi. Yukimura and Sena not far behind. 

"You two up there!" Maki pointed to the room behind the audience where Yoichi and Armin began to make their way down the long case of stairs and up on the stage. Side by side, each of them stood proudly.

"Without them, tonight wouldn't have been possible, " Maki said as she looked directly at Izumi, "They really made this concert worth so much more then money and income, they made it something memorable...Which brings us to our next announcement." The redhead then handed the mic over to the group leader, Honoka, whilst everyone was left to ponder of what was going on.

"Yes, we have some news to bring to all of you. Muse will officially be disbanding." It was scary how quickly the room went quiet, like a quick wave passing by and sucking the noise back into the ocean as the tide rolled away. As for the Hobby Club, they were no better off, all of them stood there with their jaws to the floor in pure astonishment. Honoka cleared her throat, "Umm...Perhaps an explanation is in order. You see...our third years will be graduating in the spring meaning that they would no longer be school idols. We pickled over for a while now of what we were going to do...continue on and add new members along the way...or finish with who we started with. Then we were given another obstacle when we were threatened of being shut down immediately if we were to not bring in enough funds for the school. To give ourselves the gift of time, we signed up for another concert...but we struggled. Of course that was until a miracle..or should I say, miracles walked into one of our practices!" All 9 of the idols looked at their guests on stage with them, one-on-one linking arms with each other, "Their kindness is what abled us to perform here tonight and as well announce this as being our final performance. We're so glad that you all came out tonight and hope you had a great time!"  
Then with one big shout, muse shouted "THANK YOU" into the now roaring applause. Of course, as they were about to make their way off stage, the crowd started to shout for "One more song!" over and over. 

"Should we?" asked Nico asked, her smile growing,

"We can't leave our fans disappointed, can we?" Honoka said as she was about to turn around only to stop and look at the other 7 with them,"Oh, hey, why don't you all join us on this one?"

"U-Us?" Asked Armin as his voice rose considerably, 

"Would that even be okay?" Yukimura asked with a straight face, "This is your concert."

"What are you saying Yukimura?!" Sena asked as she shook her friend's shoulder,

"OOOhhh! I can sing!" Juuzou said as he raised his and Yoichi's hand in the air.

Izumi glanced over at her sister who gave an approving glance. But it seemed like Yuuya's opinion was the only one that mattered as all of their eyes soon fell on him again.

"Well...if you think it's okay."

"Of course it it!" Honoka said as she through her arms over him (much to his surprise), "After all, if it wasn't for you none of this would have been possible." and just like that, she yanked Yuuya out to the front of the stage with her!

"Let's go, move your feet!" Umi said as she too started to pull on Armin to get him out,

"Come on, Yoichi!" Kotori giggled as she playfully took his hand,

"Nya! Not without us!" Rin and Hanayo followed close behind as well,

"Would a 'true man' turn down this opportunity?" Nozomi asked Yukimura with a cheeky grin as she pulled a card out of her sleeve; next thing she knew Yukimura's straight face was turning into more and more of a smile.

"Nozomi..." Eli let out a sigh as she carelessly wrapped her arm around Sena who appeared to not be too pleased either that her best friend was swooped away. 

"Let's see if you're as good on stage as you are with a clip board." Maki teased her sister as the two of them laugh out on the stage.

"W-Wait, Maki!" Nico looked around to see that the only one left to take out was Juuzou. "Of course...Come on!" She huffed and took his hand in disgust as he ended up leading her out instead with a skip in his step.

Once they were all together, singing just became second nature to them all. Sure some of them were a little off tune, but they still sang full heartily trying to sing along best they could to a song they'd heard a few times in rehearsal. 

'This is fun' Yuuya thought to himself as he was in front of full auditorium, something he never would have dreamed of doing just a little while ago. As he glanced at all his friends getting along again he couldn't help but finally feel at ease. But it was, it really was fun.

In the back of the auditorium, the student council stood stiff as he watched as the concert proceeded to it's final moments. He was angry no doubt, but in this situation he really couldn't go against them anymore as they were disbanding anyways. 

"Damit..."

"What's wrong Jean?" 

"Them."

"What about them?" the boy standing next to the president was the vice president, Marco, who squinted down at the stage as it was difficult to see the individuals from up high.

"Them! Seriously do I have to come up with everything?!" Jean didn't even have a real reason to be upset with muse as they obviously did manage to bring in the requested funding. He just hated feeling powerless as his threat no longer meant anything. "I hate that club..."

"Kiyomi High's club? They seem alright to me."

Jean clicked his tongue in annoyance. He wanted to get back at them for this...but how could he go against another school secretly...? In search of thought, Jean left the auditorium making his way down the empty halls in a fast pace. In fact he was so lost in his own world that he didn't even notice a man standing in his path before bumping into him.

"Hey-"

"Hey yourself." the man had a sleek look to him...but also a little mischievous, "I see that you have a distaste for that club, hmm?"

"Yeah I...What?"

"I'm Furuta Nimura and have I got an offer for you! Step right up if you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story: You can't run and you can't hide! It's time to push your fears at the CCG's haunted house. But what happens when there's a young ghoul wondering the halls with no where to escape?

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Yoichi faces some embarrassing endures with a fake romance and witnesses his crush with someone else. Meanwhile, Maki and Izumi blow a fuse.


End file.
